Encantadas com Naruto  I
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Sakura, Hinata e Ino sao irmãs... E bruxas! Elas vivem na cidade de São Francisco, lutando com o dia-a-dia procurando entender como ser uma Wicca, ter poderes, equilibrar a vida normal da magica e ainda por cima manterem-se firmes e fortes... "Charmed"
1. 0  Entrevista

** NWCO **

Nina: Oi. Bem vindos à entrevista especial da minha nova FIC - _Naruto com as Encantadas_. Um remake do original "_Charmed_". A série de sucesso de 1999 de Constance M. Burge, por Shannen Doherty, Holly M. Combs, Alyssa Milano e Rose McGowan. E dou as boas vindas as minhas três protagonistas de Naruto: _Sakura_, _Hinata_ e _Ino_. Oi meninas.

Hinata e Ino: Oi!

Sakura: Tudo bem com você?

Nina: Sim...! Vocês podem contar de que se trata a FIC?

Hinata: Claro. É a história de três irmãs que descobrem que são bruxas.

Sakura: Puxa, foi a explicação mais curta que já vi (risos). Mas é verdade. É sim. No entanto, elas também passam por muitas provaç_õ_es.

Ino: Sim. Porque equilibrar a vida amorosa com a mágica não é mole. E tem muitos momentos engraçados. Minha personagem por exemplo, ela é irresponsável, mas pretende mudar sua vida, e fica muito animada por saber que é bruxa.

Hinata: Sim. A história de _Charmed_com os personagens de Naruto. Alguns desfechos diferentes, mas basicamente o mesmo estilo. Comédia, um pouco de Drama familiar vida amorosa... Enfim.

Sakura: E muita diversão!

Ino: Oh, yeah!

Nina: Me falem um pouco sobre suas personagens.

Hinata: Hum, eu faço a geniosa e paranóica, e eu não sou assim!

Sakura: Eu sou. (risos)

Nina: Como é a sua personagem Sakura?

Sakura: Ela é a irmã controladora e protetora. A mais velha. Ao contrário da personagem da Ino... O engraçado, é que eu sou mais parecida com a irmã do meio, porque sou explosiva e paranóica, e a Hinata com a minha, por ser a perfeccionista responsável e sempre conseguir resolver algo rapidamente...

Hinata: Obrigada... Hei! (risos).

Nina: E Naruto? Ele vai ser o "Luz Branca" de vocês, certo?

Ino: Sim. Ou "Guardião de Luz"... Se bem que ele é o faz tudo da Hinata! (olhar malicioso. Hinata vermelha e risos). Ah, e Sasuke vai ser o policial xereta!

Hinata: E o grande amor da vida da Sakura!

Sakura: ...

Nina: E você loira?

Ino: Hum... Eu vou ter um romance pra lá de complicado! Mas vou deixar um pouco de suspense sobre quem é o cara...

Nina: Parece que vocês vão passar por bons e maus bocados! Podem contar de onde vem a Trama, conhecida por "_Charme_", "_Encantadas_", no Brasil "_Jovens Bruxas_" ou o original "_Charmed_"? Como por exemplo de qual emissora e quais atrizes são as personagens que vocês interpretam?

Ino: Claro. Eu faço a irmã mais nova, **_Phoebe_**. Interpretada por **_Alyssa Milano_** na trama, mas pra não haver confusão serei Ino mesmo. A Sakura é a mais velha, a **_Prue_**. Interpretada por _**Shannen Doherty**_(que ficou até 2001), e Hinata faz a do meio, **_Piper_**, interpretada por **_Holly M. Combs_**. Mas na quarta temporada aparece a meia-irmã **_Paige_** interpretada por **_Rose McGowan_**que entrou após a saída de Shannen e foi até o final da série...

Nina: Ainda tem muita coisa até lá! Como eu digo, vai depender da aceitação da FIC, e progresso...

Hinata: _Charmed _é uma série de TV americana muito famosa da WB(Warner Bros.) O que mais?

Sakura: Bom... Estaremos morando em São Francisco também, mas logicamente a história começa agora em 2011... Por enquanto o roteiro é o original das 3 primeiras irmãs. Exceto que claro, tem muitas mudanças... Mas não deixa de estar ótima!

Ino: Ah, e será também por temporadas. Algo como: "Naruto with Charmed Ones Seasion 1"... Os capítulos serão longos. Sempre com algo diferente ou até um foco diferente...

Nina: Então não percam a estréia aqui! Comentem o que acham do projeto, e vejo vocês na próxima sexta-feira com o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova FIC de **Naruto With Charmed Ones - 1**. O universo de Naruto magicamente vivido por Sakura Hinata e Ino. Romance, drama, comédia, ação e claro romance! Três irmãs completamente diferentes que se reunem novamente para proteger inocentes e chutar alguns traseiros demoníacos através a boa e velha bruxaria!

* * *

><p>Esta é a entrada. Estou muito empolgada e espero que aprovem o projeto... Beijos! E comentem!<p> 


	2. 1  Something Wicca The Way Comes

**Nome**: Naruto e as Encantadas - Naruto and the Charmed Ones

**Autor(a)**: Mari-Sousa2

**Temporada:** 01

**Capítulos:**1/?

Desclairmer: Os personagens de Naruto e Charmed não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem... ... ...

**Classificação**: 14... (Contém linguagem forte)

**Categoria**: Romance/Miticismo/Drama/Ficção Científica...

Personagens de Naruto no universo de Charmed.

**Sinopse**: _Sakura, Hinata e Ino descobrem que são bruxas e precisam equilibrar seus poderes com sua vida pessoal, às vezes passando por momentos complicados, enbaraçosos e até mesmo perigosos. Lutando contra demônios, com o "efeito colateral" que a Magia lhes oferece e a de quebra momentos familiares, memórias perdidas, e principalmente... O romance. _  
><em>Atualmente Sakura organiza exposições de arte, mas seu sonho sempre foi ser fotógrafa, no entanto, sua avó já sabia que elas seriam as bruxas mais poderosas do mundo, e ela continuou em São Francisco, acabando por seguir a carreira em artes... Onde conheceu Deidara, mas terminou o relacionamento ao ver que não era exatamente o que queria... E ele lhe dissera que se envolvera com sua irmã mais nova, Ino, que havia ido para Nova Iorque na época por se sentir excluída pela própria família, no entanto, seu futuro não era lá, e a loira acabou por voltar. <em>  
><em>Hinata não é apenas a irmã do meio, ela também é a mediadora entre Sakura e Ino, tentando inúmeras vezes amenizar as discussões e até tentar com que fazerem as pazes. <em>  
><em>Ela tamb<em>é<em>m é a irmã que se chama de "geniosa". Frustrando-se sempre que a magia se envolve em sua vida e a priva de ser apenas alguém normal. _  
><em>Ino fica feliz por ser uma bruxa, por dar algum "rumo" a sua vida e mudar de uma vez por todas, deixando de ser apenas a "Ino irresponsável" e provar especialmente para Sakura que pode ser alguém com quem ela possa confiar e contar. <em>  
><em>Sakura no entanto fica confusa com a idéia de ser bruxa, mas aceita que possa ser algo bom. Que a faça acreditar novamente no que pensou ter perdido... E também reencontrar alguém que pensou ter esquecido.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Algo Wicca vem aí...!<strong>

Ela pegou uma vela, e colocou seu dedo sobre esta, acendendo-a magicamente, olhou para o seu lado e fez o mesmo com as outras quatro, assim que elas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas em um círculo ao seu redor.  
>Seus cabelos eram negros e longos chegando até a cintura, e seus olhos azuis em um tom que se confundia com o verde. Olhou em seu relógio na parede, era quase meia noite, e olhou para trás ao ouvir um barulho. Sorriu ao ver a gata caminhando pelo chão do seu assoalho e levantou-se pegando a tigela que preparara com a comida do animal e colocando-a para ela.<p>

-Aqui está.. -Disse levando a mão na gata fazendo-lhe um carinho, esta ronronou e focou-se em sua comida. A mulher voltou-se ao seu posto e levou os longos cabelos para trás, onde via-se uma tatuagem em seu pescoço. _Uma triquetra_. O símbolo de três idênticos formatos dentro de um círculo. Ela então voltou-se para sua oração e virou assustada ao ver um vulto atrás de si, agora uma figura. -Você me assustou querido. O que faz aqui...?

-Vim buscar algo que me pertence... - Ele disse. Não se via o seu rosto, já que ele trajava uma jaqueta de capuz cobrindo-o.

-O que você esqueceu? - Ela perguntou aproximando-se para beijá-lo e havia um estranho brilho em sua mão.

-Isso! - Ele disse esfaqueando-a e sorriu ao ver nos olhos dela a dor e a perda de vida...

-Por... Por quê?

-Porque você é uma bruxa... E agora... Menos uma pra nos incomodar. - Finalizou ao vé-la cair no chão morta. Olhou para a gata que correu e riu alto.

Hinata ergueu os olhos e suspirou. Era certo, e definitivamente não daria mais pra esperar. A chuva estava forte demais e não pararia tão cedo. Suspirando, ela pagou o taxista e tirou seu, sobretudo, jogando-o sobre si.

-Obrigada. - Agradeceu-o e pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo para entrar na casa o mais rápido que pôde. -Droga! - A morena praguejou abrindo a porta e pendurando seu o casaco no cabide e suspirando na sequência ao ver seu guarda-chuva esquecido sobre a mesa. -Sakura?

_-Aqui, na sala!_- Ela ouviu a voz da sua irmã e caminhou ate o cômodo para ver a mesma no alto da escada, agora descendo... Do lustre?

-O que faz aí?

-Consertando. - A mais velha bufou assim que alcancou o chão e Hinata sentou-se para tirar suas botas molhadas e seu cachecol. -Isso devia ja estar consertado Hinata, e você já devia ter chegado ha três horas. O eletricista disse que não tinha ninguém, por isso foi embora.

-Desculpe, fiquei presa no trabalho... - A morena confessou-lhe ainda sentada e mexendo nos cabelos úmidos. -Não conseguiu abrir o sótão ainda?

-Não. Vou ligar de novo pro eletricista e ver se ele pode abri-lo amanhã... - Ela disse passando por Hinata e sendo seguida pela mesma até a cozinha. -Você bem que podia ter me avisado, porque precisamos de luz aqui...

-Hei... A tábua de espiritos da mamãe... - Hinata falou colocando sua mao sobre o objeto e sorrindo. -"  
>As minhass três belas mininas, que isto lhes dê a Luz para encontrar as Sombras. O poder de três vos libertará. Amor, mamãe" - Hinata leu a inscrição e olhou para Sakura. -Sabe, eu nunca entendi o que isso significa. - Falou sincera. -O que está procurando?<p>

-Nem eu. - Confessou também e disse -Alguma coisa pontuda pra poder titar a lâmpada que parece estar queimada... - Ela disse abrindo o armário.

-Ah, eu te disse que posso conseguir aquele emprego?

-Isso é uma boa noticia. - Sakura falou erguendo-se e sorrindo-lhe, então voltou seu caminho para a sala e Hinata atrás dela, a mais velha segurando uma faca.

-E com isso... - Hinata disse abrindo uma sacola que trouxera com uma garrafa de vinho. -Que o Shino comprou pra mim.

-Shino comprou vinho do porto? - Sakura perguntou pegando a garrafa das mãos de Hinata, que sorriu.

-È o ingrediente principal da minha receita.

-Hum...

**O~~O**

Ele parou o carro estacionando-o e desceu olhando ao seu redor. Alguns curiosos. Pegou seu distintivo apresentando-o para o policial ali de plantão que o deixou passar. Continuou caminhando e passou a mão pelos cabelos que molhavam-se pela chuva que caía e mostrou o distintivo novamente. Viu quando o homem deu-lhe passagem outra vez e por fim entrou no edifício.

-Já estava na hora. - Ele ouviu a voz de seu amigo Bee e sorriu.

-Vim assim que soube... - Sasuke falou por fim e balançou a cabeça afastando a água. -Outra mulher morta... Próxima dos trinta anos...? - Perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-È Liguei pra você há uma hora. Onde estava?

-Fui atrás de uma pista.

-Que pista!

-Uma que não levou a lugar algum. - Admitiu e ambos foram entrando para a cena do crime. Ele viu a cara frustrada do amigo. -Olha, você não vai querer saber que eu fui a uma loja de miticismo, vai?

-È. Quer dizer, não. Acho que você me odeia e quer me ver sofrer, Sasuke... - O Uchiha sorriu com o drama de Killer Bee.

-Eu quero é solucionar esses crimes Bee. Alguém está atrás de jovens bruxas.

-Nah! - Ele cortou-o e o Uchiha arqueou uma sobranclha para o parceiro. -Mulheres!

-Muito bem. Aquela mulher lá em cima, aposto que foi morta por um "**Athame**".

-Errado. - O outro se virou para encará-lo. - Uma faca de aço de dois gumes. - Disse orgulhoso.

-Exato! - Ele sorriu. -**Isso**é um Athame. Um utensílio de cerimônia que as bruxas usam para direcionar ou redirecionar a energia.

-Aquela mulher não direcionou nada. - Bee ironizou. -Ela foi esfaqueada.

-Foi encontrada perto de um altar?

-Foi...

-Havia uma escultura perto desse altar? - Bee pensou um pouco.

-Olha, me faz um favor... - Disse encarando-o seriamente. -Nunca procure uma pista sem me avisar primeiro.

-Quer ir as lojas místicas? - Sasuke encarou-o com um sorriso maroto. Bee riu brincalhão, mas sem humor.

-Vai trabalhar. - Afirmou indo para outra direção.

-Detetive Uchiha? - Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome e encarou o jornalista que tinha um caderninho em mãos. -Shino Aburame. Algum comentário sobre o assassinato? - Falou estendendo um gravador.

-Uma mulher foi esfaqueada. Só isso. - E foi se virando.

-Já é a terceira essa semana. - Shino comentou e Sasuke encarou-o frustrado, mas voltou sua atenção para seu bip e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Killer Bee.

**O~~O**

Hinata olhou para a janela preocupada e ouviu um trovão. Então caminhou até Sakura.

-... Sabe aquela reforma em seu banheiro que você tanto quer? - A rosada parou o seu caminho e encarou a irmã de forma curiosa. Não parecia ser algo bom o desfecho dessa conversa. -Posso pagar...!

-Tá bem... - Sakura abandonou a faca sobre a mesa e encarou Hinata seria. -O que você fez?

-Hei! Eu não fiz nada!

-Hinata... Quando agente tinha oito anos, voce me comprou a jaqueta que eu queria... Porque tinha matado meu peixe. - Ela disse e viu a morena desviar o olhar. -E quando eu tinha dezesseis, você e a Ino botaram fogo no carpete preferido da vovó e eu levei a culpa, no dia seguinte, eu tinha ganhado esse cordão. - Ela disse apontando para o proprio objeto em seu pescoço que tinha seu nome gravado.

-Aquilo foi um acidente... - Ela disse. -E Ino e eu também assumimos a culpa.

-Depois que a vovó encontrou as roupas de vocês sujas de carvão. - Sakura sorriu-lhe satisfeita. Hinata não tinha mais contra argumentos. -Quer saber? - Suspirou ao olhar para o lustre. -Acho que vou tomar um banho, e dependendo e melhor você deixar que _eu_descubra "o que" foi afetado.

-Tá bem... - Ela murmurou, mas mesmo que quisesse adiar, ao passar pela cozinha e confirmar pela enésima vez que dia era hoje, claramente isso era algo inevitável. -Mas... Quanto ao lustre, o que acha de ligarmos pra Ino? Ela é ótima em consertar essas coisas... - E apontou para o objeto, Sakura parou para fitá-la.

-Ino está em Nova Iorque... Não falamos com ela desde que ela foi pra lá.

-Não... **Você**não fala com ela. E bem...

-Hinata...

-E se... Eu disser que ela vem morar aqui...? - Sakura estava estática. Péssimo sinal.

-O quê...?

-Digamos que eu falei com ela e ela está em apuros em Nova Iorque, então a chamei pra vir pra ca... Afinal...

-De novo: **O quê**!

-Ah... Não faz assim Sakura. A casa tambem e dela, tanto quanto nossa. Herança da vovó lembra? - Sorriu.

-Não banca a engraçadinha. - Sakura falou encarando-a seriamente. -Há quanto tempo se falaram?

-Não sei... - Hinata deu um sorriso amarelo. -Talvez um dia... Ou uma semana ou duas...

-Hinata!

-Eu sei. Me desculpe...! - Sakura suspirou.

-E quando ela chega? - Perguntou-lhe e ouviram o bater da porta.

-_Alguém em casa?_- Sakura fuzilou Hinata com o olhar, esta sorriu e saiu de frente pra irmã que havia subido dois degraus apenas. -Achei a chave embaixo do carpete... - Disse balançando o objeto em uma das mãos.

-Ino...! - A morena falou aproximando-se da mais nova e dando-lhe um abraco. -Bem vinda!

-Oi. - Sakura falou fitando-a.

-Oi... - Ino disse tambem olhando-a e ouviram uma buzina no lado de fora. -O taxi, me esqueci do taxi...

-Deixa comigo. - Hinata falou e apanhou uma bolsa em cima da cômoda perto da porta.

-Hinata, essa e minha bolsa! - A morena encarou-a e ignorou saindo pela porta deixando as duas a sós.

-Obrigada. - Ino agradeceu fitando-a. -Prometo que pago tudo depois.

-Isso é tudo o que tem? - Sakura perguntou apontando apenas uma mala e a necessarie que Ino segurava, e claro, sua bolsa.

-È tudo o que me restou. - Disse. - E uma bicicleta. - Ino falou -Escuta eu...

-Nós não vamos vender a casa. - Sakura cortou-a.

-O quê? Acha que voltei por isso...?

-O único motivo de Hinata e eu abrirmos mão do apartamento e voltarmos para cá é porque essa casa está na família a gerações.

-Não precisa me dar uma lição. Eu também cresci aqui. - Ino cortou-a. -Podemos conversar sobre o que realmente está te incomodando?

-Não. E eu ainda estou furiosa com você.

-Então prefere fazer uma reunião intensa. Repleta de conversinhas chatas... Fofoquinhas-?

-Não ao contrário. Assim não precisamos falar.

-Eu nunca toquei no Deidara.

-Wow. - Ela surpreendeu-se com a direta.

-Eu sei que você acha o contrário, porque aquele curador de meia tigela todo engomadinho e mentiroso falou pra você que-.

-Hei! - Hinata irrompeu pela porta interrompendo a discussão -Tive uma ótima idéia. - Falou parando por fim no meio das duas. -Por que nâo fazemos um delicioso jantar de confraternização?

-Estou sem fome. - Sakura declarou indo para um lado.

-Comi no ônibus. - Ino também, e pegando suas malas e indo para o outro e deixando Hinata sozinha.

-Ok... - Ela suspirou e ouviu um trovão. -Podemos tentar o abraço coletivo mais tarde...

**0~~0**

Ino passou ao lado da televisão onde ouvia o anúncio do assassinato da mulher e foi para o espelho e se virou sorrindo ao ver Hinata.

-Hei... - Que trazia uma bela bandeja cheia de aperitivos.

-Ai que maravilha...! - Ela afirmou fitando-a. -Estou faminta... - Declarou sorrindo e sentando-se sobre a cama. Hinata riu.

-È. Eu imaginei. - Disse sentando-se também e olhou para a TV. -O que está assistindo? Hei, é o Shino, meu namorado... O que aconteceu?

-Uma mulher que levou a pior. Foi assassinada... - Afirmou pegando um pedaço de queijo e provando-o. -Hum... Ele é o repórter da investigação...

- Ah... "Levou a pior"? - Hinata fitou-a. -Ficou tempo demais em Nova Iorque, Ino. - Disse num tom que a fez perceber que aquilo era mais que algo frequente.

-Por que não contou pra Sakura que eu voltava hoje?

-E arriscar que ela trocasse as fechaduras? - Disse séria, mas Ino sorriu. -Acho que não. Além do mais, acho que é algo que você devia ter contado, Ino.

-Tem razão... - E comeu um pedaço de aperitivo. -È sempre tão difícil conversar com ela. Sakura sempre foi mais como uma mãe...

-Não é culpa dela. Ela praticamente teve que sacrificar a própria...

-... Infância pra nos criar... - Hinata sorriu ao vê-la completar sua frase. -Tá, tá, tá.

-... Tivemos sorte de ela ter sido tão responsável. - Falou. -Foi fácil pra nós. Só tivemos que estar lá.

-Ok... Só que... Bom, eu não preciso mais de uma mãe. - Ino afirmou séria e sincera. -Eu preciso é de uma irmã. - Alguns segundos depois ouviram-na bater a porta.

-Oi. Esse sempre foi o quarto mais frio. - Sakura falou colocando um grosso cobertor sobre a cômoda.

-Obrigada. - Ino agradeceu sincera e ela fitou-a, mas logo saiu.

**O~~O**

Outro trovão soou e Sasuke ergueu o pano cobrindo a mulher que fora assassinada e virou-se para o parceiro afirmando:

-È a mesma tatuagem das outras vítimas. - Disse referindo-se ao emblema da triquetra. Bee fitou o cadáver coberto.

-Sim. Sim. Ele mata praticantes de vodoo. - Afirmou descontraído escrevendo alguma coisa em seu bloco de notas.

-Não, ele está caçando bruxas. - Sasuke falou tirando suas luvas.

-Ah é. - Bee entrou no jogo. -E ele tem 500 anos e mora em salém. - E encarou-o. -Olha em volta Uchiha. Pentagramas, altares, oferendas... - E votou a fitá-lo. -São ferramentas para uma festa maluca. - Concluiu.

-Eles chamam de reunião de bruxas. - Sasuke disse levando as mãos à cintura em uma pose policial e olhando ao redor, então voltou-se ao parceiro. -E não uma "festa maluca". Ela era uma praticante solitária. Ela praticava a arte dela sozinha. - Novamente Bee fez uma expressão descrente. -Me responde uma coisa Killer Bee... - O Uchiha cruzou os braços mirando-o seriamente. -Acredita em _O.V.N.I_`s?

-Eu não. - Afirmou-lhe.

-È. E nem eu. - Sasuke concordou com o amigo. -Mas acredita que tem gente lá fora que acredita em _O.V.N.I_`s?

-Claro. - Bee disse. -Mas pra mim são uns malucos.

-Ok. E então por que não acredita que tem pessoas que acham que são bruxas? - O olhar de Sasuke era até um pouco cético. Bee suspirou novamente.

-Escuta, tudo o que sei é que se não parar de falar sobre bruxas, **eu** vou começar a interrogar **você**. - E se virou de costas para o amigo ao ouvirem um miado. Sasuke aproximou-se da gata de raça saiamês para pegá-la, mas antes que o fizesse Bee voltou a falar. -Eu ficaria longe desse gato. Andou arranhando todo mundo por aí. Te espero no carro. - E saiu.

Sasuke passou a mão na cabeça do animal, que não o feriu. Pelo contrário. Aceitou o carinho e ronronou.

-Vem cá. - Ele disse e olhou satisfeito para o animal que o recebera bem. Bee se virou para olhar o amigo e franziu um pouco o cenho, mas deu de ombros e voltou a fazer seu caminho para o veículo. Sasuke por sua vez, levou a mão a coleira da gata e viu o desenho da _triquetra_, o mesmo que era uma tatuagem no pescoço da vítima.

**O~~O**

=È bom saber que você e o Shino ainda estão juntos... - Ino afirmou, ela e a irmã tinham as mãos no ponteiro da tábua de espíritos. Hinata sorriu ao seu lado. -Onde foi que o conheceu?

-Nós nos conheçemos na lanchonete do hospital, no dia em que a vovó entrou lá. Ele estava contando uma história e eu chorando... Então ele me ofereceu um guardanapo.

-Romântico hein? - Ino riu ainda ambas com as mãos no ponteiro do objeto.

-Pra falar a verdade foi sim. - Hinata afirmou. -O guardanapo tinha o telefone dele. - E riram novamente. -Ino, pára de empurrar a seta!

-Não tô empurrando! - Ela defendeu-se.

-Você sempre empurrava a seta. - Hinata falou e levantou-se pegando uma vasilha. -Mais pipoca?

-Esqueci sua pergunta! - Ino falou após alguns segundos.

-Eu perguntei se a Sakura faria sexo com alguém além dela mesma esse ano! - Hinata disse já a caminho da cozinha.

-Qual é Hinata! - Ela gritou de volta, ouvindo a risada da outra e voltou-se para a tábua falando agora mais baixo. =Por favor, diga "sim". - E ainda segurando-se no ponteiro, este se movimentou puxando suas mãos: _**AT**_-Hinata! - Ela soltou-o. -Hinata vem aqui!

-Que foi? - Ela chegou preocupada. Sakura chegou logo em seguida ao seu lado.

-O que fizeram agora? - E perguntou assim que ouviu a voz da mais nova. Havia acabado de descer as escadas.

-Eu? Eu não fiz nada. - Hianata defendeu-se.

-A seta se mexeu sozinha! - Ino declarou por fim. Hinata sorriu brevemente achando que ela estava brincando e Sakura franziu o cenho em uma expressão descrente. -È sério! Ela se movimentou pra duas letras!

-Quando você empurrou? - Hinata arriscou.

-Não! - Ino disse ainda assustada.

-Você sempre empurrava a seta! - Sakura afirmou.

-Eu não tô nem encostando os dedos! - Ino disse apenas tocando a seta do objeto. -Olhem. - Mas nada aconteceu. Sakura ainda com o cenho franzido virou-se para o caminho que seguia desde o começo, a cozinha e Hinata se virou brevemente também de costas. Então aconteceu novamente, a seta voltou para o centro e para a letra _**T**_novamente. -Aconteceu de novo!

Hinata virou-se para olhar e Sakura voltou também, mas sorriu.

-Ainda está na mesma letra!

-Eu juro! - Ino disse. -Ela se moveu! - Mas a mais velha balançou a cabeça e saiu. Hinata acompanhou seu caminhar. Ino se levantou de repente quando a seta moveu-se novamente para outra letra **_I_**. -Você viu isso né? Diz que viu.

-Acho que eu vi... - Hinata disse incerta, mas dessa vez viu a seta ir para mais uma letra **_C_**, e sem desviar seus olhos dela, gritou: -Ah... Sakura? Pode vir aqui um instante?

-Que foi agora? - Ela chegou depois de alguns segundos e Ino pegou um envelope na mesa e uma caneta escrevendo o que havia visto a tábua mostrar-lhe.

-Ela está tentando nos dizer alguma coisa... - Disse escrevendo e mostrando as irmãs **-Sótão*****.**- Elas ouviram outro trovão e Sakura olhou em volta desconfiada e todas as luzes se apagaram.

(**Attic*** no Inglês).

-Não acha que está exagerando...? - Sakura perguntou seguindo Hinata para a sala da mansão, mas a morena apenas ergueu a mão para a irmã, movendo o dedo negativamente. -Estamos a salvo aqui.

-Não diz isso. Nos filmes de terror, a primeira pessoa que diz isso é sempre a próxima a morrer.

-Olha, está chovendo forte, tem um psicopata à solta, e Shino nem está em casa!

-Então eu... Eu vou esperar no taxi até ele voltar do trabalho! - Disse.

-Não vai ficar barato. - Sakura ainda tentou convencê-la.

-Sakura. **Eu vi**aquela seta se movendo sozinha.

-Não. - Ela levou as mãos aos ombros da irmã, soltando-as e logo encarando-a seriamente apenas para enfatizar seu ponto. -O que você viu foram **os dedos da Ino**moverem a seta. Não há nada no sótão. Ela está brincando com a gente.

-Moramos nessa casa há meses e nunca conseguimos abrir a porta daquele sótão! - Hinata falou virando-se e pegando o telefone, mas fez uma expressão irritada tirando-o da orelha. -Agora o telefone não funciona!

-È claro! A energia acabou! - Sakura disse-lhe. -Vem comigo até o porão...?

-O quê? - Hinata mirou-a descrente.

-Preciso que segure a lanterna enquanto eu verifico a caixa de força.

-Han... Ino vai com você até o porão não vai? - Hinata falou virando-se para trás ao ver a irmã mais nova aproximando-se das escadas.

-Não. Eu vou até o sótão. - Ela disse já com uma lantera e pisando no primeiro degrau.

-Não, não vai. Nós já decidimos. - Sakura falou.

-Eu não vou esperar o chaveiro pra verificar o sótão e eu também não vou esperar até amanhã. - Disse ignorando os olhares das irmãs e subindo as escadas. -Eu vou agora.

Sakura se virou furiosa para trás e Hinata, com medo de ficar sozinha seguiu-a.

-Sakura espera!

Ino parou na porta e ouviu mais um trovão e viu um clarão iluminando brevemente a casa. Ergueu a lanterna e iluminou a maçaneta, levando as mãos nesta, mas ela não abria. Estava trancada.  
>Puxou, empurrou, e desistiu voltando seu caminho e começando a descer as escadas, mas ouviu então um "clique". A porta estava aberta.<br>Ela franziu o cenho e ergueu a lanterna olhando o cômodo. E então entrou neste verificando ao redor. Estava tudo exatamente como se lembrava... E na verdade como sempre estivera: empoleirado, sujo e velho.  
>Ino viu um vaso antigo... A velha poltrona de seu avô, e até alguns livros... E ainda olhando ao redor, franziu o cenho ao ver um brilho... Uma luz que iluminava o velho baú de sua avó Chiyo...<br>Ela bateu a lanterna neste, se aproximando lentamente. O brilho iluminando apenas aquele móvel. E se aproximou ainda mais. Colocou a lanterna sob uma velha cômoda e puxou a tampa do baú.  
>E levou a mão sobre outro objeto que lhe chamara a atenção: Um Livro.<br>Livro este que tinha um desenho estranho na capa... Uma forma tripla com um circulo no meio.

_A triquetra._

Ino pegou o objeto empoeirado e fechou o baú.Sentando-se sobre este e soprando o Livro para afastar a poeira em sua capa.  
>Abriu a primeira folha:<p>

-O_ Livro das Sombras_... - Disse lendo a inscrição e franzindo o cenho ao ouvir outro trovão. Parecia até que estava em um filme... Balançou a cabeça para afastar a idéia e voltou-se para o _Livro_, passando mais uma pàgina e lendo a primeira folha: **_-Ouça agora as palavras das bruxas. Os segredos que escondemos na noite, o mais antigo dos Deuses aqui é invocado, o grande trabalho de Magia procurado, nesta noite nesta hora, eu apelo a ti o grande poder... Traga os poderes para nós agora, três irmãs. Queremos poder... Nos dê o poder_**.

Mais um trovão foi ouvido. Dessa vez mais forte.  
>Imperceptível por Sakura, Hinata e Ino, o Lustre do centro da casa brilhou como se tivesse agora Luz... Por mágica. Tremeu e iluminou-se fortemente.<br>Luzes que saíram deste, e a foto das trás que estava sobre a cômoda na entrada da casa, afastadas a pelo menos um metro de cada, Sakura no centro, Hinata no canto esquerdo e Ino no direito, elas também magicamente aproximaram-se...

-O que está fazendo?

Ino virou-se assustada e sorriu ao ver Sakura e Hinata entrando no sótão e fechou o _Livro_.

-Han... Lendo... Um... Feitiço. - Declarou levantando-se com o objeto. -No _Livro das Sombras_. Eu encontrei ali no baú.

-Deixa eu ver isso. - Sakura pediu e Ino entregou-lhe.

-Como conseguiu entrar aqui? - Hinata perguntou curiosa.

-A porta se abriu. - Ino respondeu ainda surpresa e a viu franzir o cenho.

-Espera aí. - Hinata falou levando as mãos à cintura. -Um feitiço? Que tipo de feitiço?

-Dizia alguma coisa sobre haver trás essências da magia. - Ino falou contando-lhe. -Tempo, Intuição e as fases da Lua. Se por acaso fizéssemos isso agora, a meia-noite da lua cheia, seria a hora mais poderosa.

-"Isso"? - Hinata perguntou confusa. -Fazer "isso" o quê?

-Receber nossos poderes. - Ino disse de forma ansiosa com os dedos entrelaçados.

-Que poderes...? - Hinata fitou-a. -Espera. "Nossos poderes". Você me incluiu nisso? Ino!

-Não ela incluiu todas nós. - Sakura falou por fim. -_**"**_Traga os poderes para nós agora, três irmãs_**"**_. Citou uma frase do feitiço. È um _Livro_de bruxaria! - E fechou-o.

-Deixa eu ver isso! - Hinata pediu e ela entregou-lhe o objeto.

Do lado de fora, a figura de um homem encapuzado observava a casa das irmãs, ignorando a chuva fria e os trovões. Apenas atento a mansão. E por fim virando-se para a rua e seguindo seu caminho para longe dali. **Por enquanto.**

-Tábua de espíritos, Livro de bruxaria, toda essa história maluca começou quando você chegou Ino. - Sakura afirmou enquanto desciam as escadas. Ino na frente iluminando o caminho, Hinata atrás.

-Não fui eu quem achei a Tábua dos Espíritos! - Ino falou.

-Não eram os meus dedos escorregando atrás do ponteiro! - Ela rebateu.

-Isso não importa! - Hinata cortou-as frustrada com as constantes discussões das duas. -Porque não aconteceu nada, certo Ino? Como é que foi quando fez o feitiço?

-Han... A minha cabeça girou e eu vomitei sopa de ervilha... - Disse levando a mão atrás desta confusa. -Como é que eu vou saber?

Sakura olhava em volta com a lanterna.

-Parece que continua tudo igual... - Hinata declarou ao não notar nada diferente.

-Tem razão.

-È. A casa precisa de uma reforma... - Sakura comentou indo na frente.

-Tudo parece igual... - Hinata repetiu. -Então nada mudou não é? - E seguiu-as, mas nenhuma notou a foto onde antes estavam mais afastadas, agora estavam mais próximas. _Muito_ mais próximas...

**O~~O**

O dia amanheceu.  
>Ino encontrava-se sentada nas escadas da entrada da mansão, ainda com as calças de seu pijama xadrez uma blusa de frio branca fina, e uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos.<p>

-Acordou cedo. - Hinata falou avistando-a assim que saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Não consegui dormir. - Ino declarou.

-Não me diga que colocou um chapéu de cone preto e saiu pelo bairro voando em uma vassoura...? - Ino riu e Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado.

-A única vassoura que eu tinha ficava no armário, e ao lado do esfregão. - E bebeu um pouco de seu chocolate.

-Ficou fazendo o quê?

-Lendo. - Disse fitando-a. -A Sakura está?

-Já foi trabalhar. - Viu-a balançar a cabeça e perguntou preocupada. -Lendo em voz alta?

-Não. - Ino disse. -Mas... Segundo o Livro das Sombras, uma ancestral nossa era bruxa, chamada Kyra Senju.

Hinata encarou-a. Cética.

-E temos um primo bêbado, uma tia maluca e um pai invisível. - Ino riu e ela se levantou pegando seu casaco e dirigindo-se para seu carro.

-Eu tô falando sério! Ela tinha três poderes: Conseguia _mover_ objetos com a _mente_, _prever_ o _futuro_ e _parar_ o _tempo_. Antes de Kyra ser queimada, era jurou que cada geração das bruxas Senju se tornaria cada vez mais forte, culminando com a chegada... De três irmãs. - Hinata fitou-a e abriu a porta do carro, deixando sua jaqueta no banco do passageiro. -Essas três irmãs seriam as bruxas mais poderosas que o mundo conheceu. - E encostou a porta fitando Ino. -Elas são bruxas boas. Wiccas... E acho que **somos**essas irmãs.

-Olha, o que aconteceu ontem a noite foi esquisito e inexplicável, mas... - Ela levou os cabelos pra trás e encarou-a seriamente afirmando. -Nós não somos bruxas, não temos poderes, vovó não era bruxa e... Segundo sabemos, nem a mamãe. - E deu um beijo de despedida na irmã. -Então comporte-se.

-Somos as protetoras dos inocentes... - Ino ainda disse-lhe enquanto ela ligava o carro. -Somos conhecidas como: **_"Encantadas"_**. - Disse alto enquanto ela saía.

-Houve uma mudança de planos... - Sakura caminhava ao lado de Deidara pelo Museu e franziu o cenho encarando-o brevemente.

-Mudança de planos...? - Ela perguntou com uma mão no queixo. -Isso é sobre a exposição?

-O dinheiro que você ajudou a levantar com relações privadas intusiasmou o interesse significativo de empresas. - Ele disse e os dois pararam. -As peças do museu agora farão parte da nossa... "Coleção permanente".

-Isso é maravilhoso.

-E por isso aconselhei a ter alguém mais... "Qualificado" a cuidar da coleção de agora em diante. -Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente. -Parece surpresa. - Ele declarou.

-Bom, na verdade eu estou furiosa. - Ela disse encarando-o realmente irritada. -Além de eu estar nesse projeto desde o começo, sou a oradora responsável por esta exposição. - Ela viu a expressão dele e entendeu. -**Você**é a pessoa mais qualificada.

-Eu não podia dizer "não" todo o conselho de diretores, podia? Mas sei que ficará feliz por mim... - Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e Deidara tinha uma caneta em uma das mãos e continuou. -Mas o que é bom pra mim, é bom pra você. - Falou apontando-a com o objeto. Sakura suspirou, e ele guardou o objeto. -Não é Srta. Parker? - E colocou o objeto no bolso da camisa.

-"Srta. Parker"? - Ela repetiu encarando-o com o cenho franzido. -Desde quando paramos de nos tratar pelo primeiro nome? Quando paramos de dormir juntos ou... Quando te devolvi o anel de noivado Deidara?

-Eu não sabia que os dois eram exclusivos... - Ele disse irônico. -... Apesar de gostar mais de uma do que da outra...

-Canalha... - Sakura falou virando-se ao saber "a quê" ele se referia: Ela e Ino.

-Sakura, espere. - Ela se virou para fitá-lo. -Eu... Acho que preciso dizer alguma coisa, nem que seja para evitar um processo.

Sakura ainda fitou-o furiosa e virou-se para sair dali.  
>Deidara franziu o cenho ao sentir sua camisa molhada e ao olhar para o seu bolso, a sua caneta não só estourara, como a tinta havia sujado-a.<br>Ele pegou o objeto e abriu a tampa... Que espirrou tinta em todo seu rosto praticamente afogando-o.

Hinata mexeu o conteúdo da panela colocando um pouco do conteúdo da colher sobre as costas de sua mão e provando-o.

-Isso...

Aprovando o gosto, ela tirou a colher da panela e caminhou para pegar a garrafa de vinho e uma jarra, colocando uma quantidade significativa do líquido nesta...

-O seu tempo... Já acabou. - Ela ouviu a voz do chef e encarou-o assustada. -Deixe-me ver isso. - Ele disse pegando o papel da receita de Hinata. -Lombo assado aglutinado com erva doce e molho de vinho do porto... - Falou pegando um garfo.

-È... Chef Ukon... - Hinata chamou-o.

-Hum? - Ele respondeu.

-O molho... - E apontou para o vinho sob a mesa.

-Sem ele o molho não passa de uma "marinara salgada", uma receita de revista feminina. - Disse em seu sotaque francês.

-Eu não tive tempo de...

-Nah ah! - O homem falou fazendo-a franzir o cenho e encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada agora.

Ele pegou seu garfo e espetando-o no salgado dirigiu-o a boca...

-Mas... Mas... - Hinata ergueu as mãos, e algo estranho aconteceu. O homem não se mexia, balançou a cabeça e depois uma das mãos diante da face de Ukon... -Chef Ukon...? Hei...? - Que parecia estar... Congelado? -Olá! Olá!

Sem perder tempo, ela virou-se e andou até a outra mesa, pegando uma esp_cie de conta gotas agora com vinho e depositando-o sob o salgado que estava a trás centímetros de ser engolido pelo homem que parecia usar um batom azul, e tinha os cabelos brancos que iam at as orelhas.  
>O efeito passou e ele descongelou e comeu o salgado, fazendo uma express_o bem satisfeita.<p>

-Hum... Está muito bom... - Declarou. -C'est magnifique! - Disse em francês. Hinata sorriu... Talvez aliviada, surpresa... Nêo sabia ao certo. Também não tinha certeza se queria matar Ino...

_-Foi idéia **minha** atrair o interesse de corporações privadas... -_ Sakura ouviu Deidara ao telefone e escorou no batente da porta. Ele estava de costas e com os pés no móvel atrás da escrivaninha. -Com este projeto desde o começo, nós dois sabemos **quem**realmente segurou toda a exposição, não é mesmo...? - E virou-se de frente vendo a mulher aproximar-se. -... Sakura!

-Eu me demito. - Ela declarou direta.

-Eu... Ligo pra você daqui a pouco. - Disse desligando o telefone. -Pense bem, Sakura. - Falou afrouxando sua gravata.

Ela olhou para o lado fazendo-o e logo declarando:

-Emprego ruim, salário ruim. - Encarou-o. -**Chefe**ruim... Pensar em quê?

-Seu futuro. - Ele falou seriamente. -Acredite. Se sair desse jeito, desista de qualquer referência!

-Não me ameaçe, Deidara. - Ele sorriu.

-Você me conhece... Tinha que tentar. - Declarou abrindo os braços e saiu de onde estava aproximando-se dela. -Você está magoada, está zangada, seu orgulho está ferido, eu entendo. Por isso não consegue ver que estou te fazendo um favor...

Ela surpreendeu-se.

-Como é que é?

-Eu tinha que tirar a exposição de você. - Disse agora sentando-se em sua própria escrivaninha e encarando-a diante de si. -Se não tivesse tirado, o conselho teria colocado um completo estranho em meu lugar. Pense nisso Sakura.

Ela realmente se segurava para não rir. Nunca ouvira tanta besteira.

-...

-Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar. Não um estranho qualquer. Devia estar me agradeçendo e não me deixando.

-Eu não estou preocupada. - Ela declarou sincera. -Tenho certeza que vai fazer um ótimo trabalho com 75 disquetes e todas as páginas de pesquisa que deixei em minha sala.

-Vai se arrepender disso! - Falou levantando-se.

-Eu acho que não. - Ela sorriu. -Achei que romper com você tinha sido a melhor coisa que fiz na vida, mas... Isso é incrível também. Adeus Deidara. - Falou virando-se para sair.

-...Eu espero que não tenha nenhum material do escritório na sua bolsa! - Falou alto e ela parou no corredor apertando as mãos irritada em um gesto que queria enforcá-lo. O efeito foi instantâneo. A gravata afrouxada de Deidara apertou-se em seu pescoço enforcando-o. Ele levou as mãos para tirá-la e com dificuldades para respirar, mas não conseguiu então correu para a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou uma tesoura cortando-a, e caindo para trás no chão com o susto. -Mas o que...?

Hinata balançava as pernas frustradamente enquanto ouvia apenas o toque do telefone que não era atendido.

-Ino... Atenda o telefone! - Falou mexendo-se impaciente, e por fim desistiu e abriu a porta da cabine, assustando-se com a figura parada diante dela. -Ah! Shino! Você me assustou!

-Ah... Estou vendo. Desculpe. - Ele pediu. -Você tá bem?

-Agora estou... - Ela falou ainda com a mão no peito. -O que está fazendo aqui?

-Queria ser o primeiro a te dar os parabéns pelo seu novo emprego.

-Você sempre me surpreendendo. Como ficou sabendo...?

-Ah isso é fácil. Você preparou sua especialidade, e qualquer um que tenha provado pode ver o quanto é talentosa...

-Eu fico tão empolgada quando fala em comida... - Ela brincou pegando as mãos dele e ele sorriu e brincou:

-Cachorro quente... Hambúrguer... Pizza... - E se aproximou beijando-a.

Ino olhou ao seu redor perdendo-se um pouco na paisagem enquanto andava de bicicleta até chegar em casa, mas sentiu um estranho arrepio e uma imagem surgiu em sua cabeça:

_Dois adolescentes conversando e andando de patins e um deles riu de algo que o outro dissera. _

_-Então vamos ver quem chega primeiro. - Sugeriu fitando o amigo. O outro sorriu aceitando o desafio. _

_-Ok._

_E a toda velocidade eles patinavam cada vez mais rápido... Não vendo o carro que se aproximava... E que acertou-os em cheio._

Ino respirou forçadamente ao sair do efeito visual e franziu um pouco o cenho tentando afastar a péssima sensação, mas abriu a boca surpresa ao ver que na rua em que estava... Há uns vinte metros dela, o carro ia vindo... O carro da sua visão, e ao olhar para o outro lado da rua, os mesmos adolescentes.

Sem pestanejar, ela pedalou mais rápido e gritou:

-Não! Espera! - Eles não a ouviram, e ela se jogou com bicicleta e tudo na frente dos garotos e do carro que buzinou desviando-se, mas Ino caiu fortemente sobre o próprio braço. Os garotos olharam-na e o motorista saiu do veículo também para ajudá-la.

-Ei... Tudo bem...? - Um deles perguntou.

-Tudo bem...? - O motorista veio correndo. -Você se machucou?

-Meu braço...

Longe dali, um gato saiamês observava a cena, e agora saía tranquilo pela rua em direção as mans_es do bairro.

Ela olhou a sua volta. O hospital estava um pouco "tumultuado", se assim podia dizer. Andou até a recepção, onde uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos verificava algumas coisas no computador.

-Oi. Eu estou procurando minha irmã. Ino Parker. Sou Sakura Parker.

-Só um instante por favor. - Ela pediu, logicamente atarefada e pegou uma pasta virando-se para o homem ao lado de Sakura. -Qual é mesmo o seu nome...?

-Inspetor Sasuke Uchiha. Homicídeos. - Ele disse. - O doutor Akimichi está me esperando.

-Ok. - A mulher falou se virando para checar.

-Sasuke? - Sakura o chamou surpresa e ele se virou para fitá-la, também surpreso por vê-la ali.

-Sakura! - Ela sorriu e ele também. -Eu não acredito. Você está bem?

-Eu estou, e você?

-Eu? È... Bem. - Ainda sorrindo. -Eu não acredito que tenha encontrado você.

-Eu vim pegar a Ino, ela sofreu um pequeno acidente...

-Ela vai ficar bem? - Sasuke perguntou preocupado.

-Ela vai ficar sim... - Disse. -E você. O que está fazendo aqui?

-Han... Investigando um assassinato... - Ele contou fazendo-a agora mirá-lo surpresa.

-Sua irmã ainda está no raio-x vai levar uns quinze minutos. - A recepcionista voltou declarando para Sakura e virou-se para Sasuke. -O Dr. Gordon está com um paciente, mas você pode esperar do lado de fora do consultório, é no fim do corredor.

-Obrigado. - Sasuke agradeceu.

-Obrigada. - Sakura também.

-Bem... - Os dois voltaram suas atençãs um no outro. -Foi... Muito bom te ver Sakura.

-Você também, Sasuke. - E apertaram as mãos.

Ele se virou para sair, mas deu meia volta.

-Sakura... O Dr. Akimichi está ocupado, e Ino também... Posso... Te pagar um café ruim enquanto esperamos? - Ela sorriu.

-Claro. - E se viraram para a máquina de café mais próxima da entrada. Ela reiniciou uma conversa. -Então agora você é inspetor?

-O que posso dizer? - Ele sorriu maroto. -Em outra cidade seria detetive...

-Inspetor soa melhor. - Ela declarou e ambos riram. -Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso... Ele sorriu com a sincera e verdadeira afirmação.

-Ele está feliz sim. E você? Apressada como sempre?

-Bem... Estou morando de novo na casa dos meus avós e... Procurando um emprego. - Declarou. Ele era a primeira pessoa que ela falava isso. Soava... Realmente muito bom. -Você estava em Portland.

-Eu voltei. Pra ficar dessa vez. - Ele contou. -Ainda... Está saindo com o Deidara? - Perguntou fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha e segurar um sorriso.

-Como ficou sabendo dele?

-Tenho... Contatos. - Sasuke falou e Sakura agora sorriu.

-Você andou me investigando? - Não parecia uma pergunta, e ele sorriu meio sem-graça virando-se para o lado brevemente e voltou-se para ela.

-Han... Eu não chamaria assim... - Falou abaixando-se para pegar o café enfim pronto na máquina e ela pegou um dos copos. Seus dedos tocando os dela brevemente.

-Como chamaria então?

-Uma curiosidade satisfeita...? - Arriscou.

-Você me investigou Sasuke.

-O que você queria? - Ele disfarçou. -Eu sou um detetive... - Mas o olhar dela ainda era cético.

Mas antes que ela dissesse algo novamente, o alto-falante anunciou:

_-Srta. Parker, compareça a recepção._

**O~~O**

Seu olhar descrente era para Ino. As duas estavam em um bar.  
>Sakura pediu uma xícara de café. Ino optou para algo mais forte: tequila.<p>

_-Encantadas...?_ Ino, **isso** **é**loucura.

-Quer dizer que não aconteceu nada com você hoje? - Ela perguntou-lhe e viu a irmã balançar negativamente a cabeça. -Não congelou o tempo ou moveu nenhum objeto...?

-Deidara tirou uma exposição de mim. Fora isso... - Ino suspirou. -Ok. Ino, eu sei que pensa que pode ver o futuro... O que é algo muito engraçado-.

-Isso é que pensa que eu não tenho futuro nenhum. - Ino cortou-a. -E que minha visão da vida é obscura comparada com a sua ou a da Hinata. - Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas brevemente e foi sua vez de suspirar. -Olha, já que não quer acreditar em mim, poderia pelo menos **confiar**em mim?

-Ino, **eu**não tenho poderes especiais. - Sakura declarou por fim. -Agora... Onde estão creme? - Perguntou e olhou assustada para a pequena jarra que agora se movia sozinha no balcão na direção em que ela e a irmã estavam. Para frente dela.

Ino sorriu.

-Puxa. - Disse irônica enquanto a outra ainda olhava o objeto. -Isso parece muito "especial". - Os olhos de Sakura dilataram brevemente e a jarra de creme esvaziou-se gradativamente enquanto sua xícara enchia cada vez mais.

-Ah... - Ela falou mexendo a cabeça tentando afastar aquela visão. Não podia ser real. -Meu Deus... Eu... Eu posso mover coisas com a mente? - Perguntou olhando para sua irmã assustada.

-Sim. - Ino disse-lhe. -E com tudo o que tem aí dentro, pode ser uma arma mortal à essa altura... - Comentou.

Sakura levou a mão à testa.

-Eu não acredito nisso...

-Isso significa que a Hinata pode congelar o tempo... - Ino disse pensativa, e Sakura estendeu a mão para a tequila da irmã bebendo-a de uma só vez e logicamente fazendo uma breve careta. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. -Vocã tá bem...?

-Não, eu não estou bem, você me transformou em uma bruxa!

-Você nasceu assim... - Ino disse. -Nós nascemos. - Corrigiu-se. -E acho melhor aprender a lidar com isso. - Sakura mirou-a descrente.

Ino e Sakura saíram do local e a loira começou a explicar a sua irmã:

-Quando eu estava folheando o_ Livro das Sombras_, eu vi essas esculturas de madeira... Pareciam tiradas de um quadro antigo... - Sakura ouvia-a atentamente. -Todas essas imagens assustadoras de mulheres lutando contra diferentes encarnaçõs do demônio.

-Demônio contra demônio é esquisito. - Sakura comentou.

-Na verdade, uma bruxa pode ser boa, ou má. Uma bruxa boa, segue a tradição Wicca: _"Não machucarás ninguém e realizará a sua vontade"._ Você pode usar seus poderes, desde que seja para o bem. Uma bruxa má só tem um objetivo... Uma vontade: _"Matar bruxas boas"_. O problema é que eles parecem pessoas comuns e podem ser qualquer um em qualquer lugar.

-E qual é a da escultura de madeira...? - Sakura perguntou confusa. -O que têm a ver com a gente?

-Bem... È que na primeira escultura de madeira, elas estavam dormindo, mas na segunda estavam lutando com um tipo de bruxo. Acho que é porque enquanto os nossos poderes estivessem adormecidos estávamos seguras, mas não estamos mais...

Elas não notaram o mesmo gato há alguns metros observando-as.

-Alguma coisa esquisita ou inexplicável já aconteceu com você? - Hinata perguntou enquanto ela e Shino iam para casa no taxi.

-Claro. Se chama sorte. Alguns chamam de "destino" ou "milagre"... - Disse. -Por que? O que aconteceu?

-Ah, esquece... Porque se eu te disser, vai achar que sou maluca. - Afirmou abrindo um pequeno pacote e entregando-o um biscoito. -Abre o seu biscoito da sorte.

-Ok. - Ele abriu o papel e citou: _"Logo vocá estará por cima"_.

-Não está escrito isso. - Ela fitou-o descrente.

-Tá sim.

-Deixa eu ver. - E pegou o papel na mão dele lendo-o. -_"Do mundo. Logo você estará no topo do mundo"_.

Ele virou-se para o taxista.

-Pode virar a esquina, na sétima? - Ele disse referindo-se à Avenida.

-Claro.

-Sétima? - Hinata perguntou com o cenho franzido. -Pensei que est_vamos indo pra sua casa.

-È, mas vocé me lembrou uma coisa... -Ele disse. - A vista pra ponte é incrível.

O homem ainda com o papel em mãos aproximou-se do balcão dizendo para Ino.

-Volto já com a sua receita.

-Ok.

-Por favor, - Sakura chamou-o. -Onde estão as aspirinas?

-Corredor 3.

-Obrigada. - Ela disse seguindo para este.

-Chá de camomila faz milagres contra dor-de-cabeça. - Ino falou alto para a irmã que seguia para o local do seu medicamento desejado.

-Com essa aqui...? Eu acho que não.

-Eu não tá com medo dos nossos poderes... - Ino comentou enquanto andavam pelo corredor. -Todo mundo herda alguma coisa da família.

-È. Dinheiro, antiguidades, temperamento. é o que gente normal herda! - Disse um pouco irritada. -Onde está o corredor 3?

-Quem quer ser "normal" quando se pode ser especial? - Ino perguntou-lhe. -Não podemos mudar o que aconteceu. Não se pode mudar o destino.;;

-Está vendo alguma aspirina?

-Estou vendo chã de camomila.

-Olha Ino, eu acabei de descobrir que sou uma bruxa, que minhas irmãs são bruxas e que vamos soltar todos os tipos de demônios que virão atrás de nós. Me desculpa, mas eu não tô pra "chazinho de camomila".

-Então tira a dor-de-cabeça da sua mente. - Ino falou fitando-a e com as mãos na cintura. Sakura fuzilou-a com o olhar, e segurou um frasco que voou para suas mãos e encarou a irmã que estava sorrindo. -Você move coisas quando está irritada...!

-Isso é ridículo! - Ela falou encarando-a. -Pensei que tivesse caído em cima do braço, e não da cabeça!

-Você não acredita em mim? - Ino falou mirando-a descrente.

-Claro que não!

Ino cruzou os braços e disse em tom desafiador:

-Oh Deidara...! - Falou de forma cantarolante e vários frascos caíram no chão assustando-as. Ino sorriu ao perceber que realmente aquele era o "gatilho" para os poderes de Sakura, que abaixou-se para apanhá-los. -Agora vamos falar do papai e ver o que acontece. - Ela disse. Sakura levantou-se de imediato.

-Ele está morto!

-Não está não. Ele se mudou de Nova Iorque e está bem vivo.

-Pra mim ele está. - Sakura falou decidida. -Morreu no dia em que deixou a mamãe.

-Do que está falando? Ele sempre foi seu maior incentivador. - Ino disse e viu-a contorcer a expressão em raiva e continuou. -Está com raiva que ele esteja vivo, e porque me cansei de procurar por ele, e claro, porque voltei. - Sakura ignorou fitá-la. -Papai, papai, papai, papai, pai!

Elas se assustaram novamente com o barulho, já que todos os frascos no corredor da farmácia caíram no chão.

Ino olhou para a irmã sorrindo, que tinha agora uma expressão mais leve...

-Wow...

-Sente-se melhor? - A loira perguntou e a rosada sorriu satisfeita.

-Bastante.

-O _Livro_disse que nossos poderes iriam crescer... - Contou-lhe.

-Crescer mais? - Sakura perguntou e ambas riram e olharam para o estrago feito na farmácia.

Shino abriu a porta e olhou para Hinata.

-Vamos?

-Olha, não me importa se a vista é incrível, eu não entro aí. - Falou apontando para o espaço do prédio claramente abandonado e empoeirado. Algumas caixas estavam no chão e o local tinha cheiro forte de mofo.

-Anda vem. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. - Disse segurando em sua mão e ela acompanhou-o. Os dois entraram num elevador e ele puxou a porta trancando-os lá dentro e começaram a subir os andares. -Você vai adorar. E aposta que vai dizer a Sakura e Ino assim que as vir.

Ela franziu o cenho encarando-o.

-Eu não disse que a Ino tinha voltado...

-Opa. - Ele disse puxando uma faca e Hinata deu dois passos para trás.

-O que é isso?

-É a surpresa. - Falou sorrindo e aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Shino pára com isso, você está me assustando. - Falou afastando-se um pouco mais. -Eu tô falando sério! - Gritou ao ver que ele não se afastava.

-Eu também! - Ele disse movendo habilidosamente o objeto em suas mãos. -Esperei seis meses por isso... Desde que sua a _Vovó_foi para o hospital. Eu sabia que assim que a velha bruxa morresse, todos os seus poderes seriam liberados, poderes estes que se revelariam assim que vocês três estivessem juntas novamente. - Hinata encarou-o supresa. -Só era preciso que a Ino voltasse...

-È você não é? - Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta. -Você matou aquelas mulheres.

- Mulheres não. Bruxas. - Corrigiu-a.

-Por que? - Ela perguntou asssustada.

-Para ter os seus poderes. -Ele falou erguendo a mão e seus dedos estavam acesos como velas. Então sua face se contorceu em algo assustador. -E agora eu quero o seu. - Ele falou erguendo a faca. Hinata gritou e ergueu as mãos congelando-o.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta.

-Tudo bem. Pense... Fique calma. Pense, pense, pense. - Continuou levando uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo para trás da orelha. -Ok... Ok. - Olhou para o seu lado e subiu saindo do elevador, mas sentiu-o segurar sua perna e gritou novamente assustada. Ele tentava puxá-la, e Hinata alcançou um pedaço de madeira, acertando-o com toda força em Shino, consequentemente desmaiando-o e correu.

Ao chegar em casa, Ino viu o pisque de novas mensagens no telefone e apertou-as para escutá-las.

_-Sakura, é Deidara. Decidi deixar você voltar para o trabalho..._ - Ino balançou a cabeça em discórdia. "Uma vez imbecil, sempre imbecil". _-Vamos conversar a sério._

-Hinata não está em casa. - Ela ouviu a voz de sua irmã e franziu o cenho ao ver o que ela trazia em mãos. -A menos que ela tenha sido transformada em um gato. - Continou erguendo o animal para enfatizar o seu ponto. Este que estava com vontade de descer dos braços da mulher, que o soltou.

-Como esse gato entrou...?

-Não sei. - Ela falou assim que o animal desceu e correu para outra parte da casa. -Alguma janela deve ter ficado aberta... Ela deixou algum recado?

-Não. Deve ter saído com o Shino. - E apontou para o telefone atrás de si, ainda mirando a irmã. - O Deidara ligou.

-É, eu ouvi.

-Sakura! - As duas se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Hinata, que entrava na casa.

-Aqui. - Ino anunciou e percebeu o tom na voz da irmã. -Hinata?

-Ah meu Deus, o que aconteceu? - Sakura perguntou ao ver sua expressão.

-Depressa, tranquem as portas e janelas, não temos muito tempo. - E aproximou-se segurando as mãos de Ino. -Ino, no _Livro das Sombras_dizia como se livrar de um...

-... Um bruxo? - A loira perguntou-lhe.

-Ah meu Deus... - Sakura falou desconfiada olhando a irmã que respirava descompassada por sua corrida até em casa.

Longe dali, Shino por fim acordou olhando ao redor, e ao perceber que Hinata não estava ali, pegou a faca. Seeu **Athame**e levantou-se para seguí-la.

-Eu vou te pegar sua desgraçada...!

-Eu vou ligar pra polícia. - Sakura falou assim que Hinata acabou de fechar a última janela.

-E dizer o quê? **"Que um maluco com poderes mágicos está tentando nos matar"?**- E segurou-a fazendo encará-la. -Mesmo que a polícia venha, eles não são páreo para o Shino, de qualquer forma, somos as próximas.

-Encontrei a resposta. - Ino falou descendo dois degraus de escada e encarando as irmãs lá em baixo. -Venham, é nossa única chance.

-Já coloquei as oito velas untadas em forma de círculo... - Sakura falou e realmente ao redor das três haviam várias velas.

-Eu só contei oito. - Hinata falou olhando-as.

-Esqueceu essa. - Ino disse puxando uma menor e mostrando-a as irmãs. Sakura franziu o cenho.

-Vela de aniversário? - Hinata.

-Acho que a vovó não tinha muita coisa de bruxaria... - A loira murmurou pegando o esqueiro e acendendo-a.

-Vamos precisar do boneco. - Sakura falou.

-Está aqui. - Hinata falou pegando-o.

-Pronta pra dizer o feitiço? - Ela perguntou.

-Sim. Primeiro vou reforcá-lo. - Hinata falou pegando uma rosa e prendendo-a no boneco. Ele tinha uma forma de um tótem, só que era feito de massinha de modelar, e a rosa era vermelha. Assim que os apertou, Hinata falou: -_**"Seu amor irá definhar e partir da minha vida e do meu coração. Deixe-me Shino, e vá embora da minha vida para sempre. - Ao terminar, ela jogou o boneco com a rosa dentro da vasilha que estava em meio as trás**_".

-Tomara que dê certo... - Sakura pediu, e Ino fechou os olhos. abrindo logo em seguida. Como se pedisse em silencio.

De uma forma intrigante, a vasilha começou a fumegar, e as trás olharam-na. Hinata assustada e com o cenho franzido, Sakura com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e surpresa, e Ino sorrindo empolgada.  
>Depois a rosa e o boneco sumiram dando um pequeno estouro fazendo-as afastar-se um pouco e encararem-se.<p>

-Ah!

Elas se levantaram e apagaram as velas. Hinata saiu com o Livro e Sakura com algumas velas, Ino levou as maos a vasilha e teve uma visão:

_Shino sentiu como se algo rasgasse-o por dentro, e espinhos começavam a brotar em sua pele ardendo muito e fazendo-o sentir-se extremamente cansado e ofegante_.

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa.

-Esperem! - As duas viraram-se para encará-la. Não deu certo!

-O quê? - Hinata falou assustada.

-O feitiço não deu certo! - Ela repetiu.

-Como sabe disso? - Sakura perguntou.

-Quando eu toquei a vasilha eu tive uma visão, eu vi o Shino!

-Você tocou a vasilha e viu ele? - Sakura perguntou incrédula.

-Ele vem pra cá. - As trás desceram as escadas correndo. Hinata e Sakura deixaram as velas pelo caminho em alguma mesa, esta última na frente, que abriu a porta e virou-se para Ino.

-Ino?

-Ah! - Mas Ino e Hinata gritaram juntas ao verem Shino bem ali. Sakura encarou-o, mas abriu os braços protegendo as irmãs e afastando-se. Encarava-o para que ele não se aproximase.

-Olá garotas... - Ele falou balançando a faca.

-Hinata, Ino... - Ela moveu a cabeça e apertou os olhos jogando Shino para trás. -Saiam daqui, agora! - As duas obedeceram-na e subiram as escadas. Ela afastou-se dois passos.

-Truque legal sua vadia... - Shino falou apontando-lhe a faca e aproximando-se. -Você sempre foi a mais durona não é Sakura?

Ela apertou os olhos novamente, e jogou-o mais fortemente para trás. Ele bateu as costas no portal e caiu sentado. Sakura aproveitou para subir as escadas atrás das irmãs.

-Ino estava certa... Os poderes estão crescendo. - Sakura comentou assim que as viu na porta do sótão.

-Vamos colocar tudo contra a porta. - Hinata disse fechando-a e empurrando uma poltrona, enquanto Sakura e Ino uma cômoda e logo colocaram também uma cadeira. Seria muito difícil pra qualquer pessoa normal entrar ali. Exceto que... Não estavam lidando com alguém normal.

-Vocês não vão conseguir me deixar aqui fora suas cretinas! - A voz de Shino era grave e assustadora. -Meus poderes são maiores do que os seus...

-Rápido!

-Há, há, há. - Ele riu e elas olhavam surpresas enquanto a cadeira era afastada. -Voces não acham que uma cadeira vai me deter, não é? Vocês não acham que uma cômoda pode me segurar não é? - E o móvel também foi afastado. -Não perceberam? Nada... Nada pode me manter longe! - Ele disse e a porta explodiu. Ino e Hinata gritaram assustadas e as três deram um passo para trás.

-Vamos enfrentá-lo, juntas! - Sakura falou olhando-as. -Lembram do que dizia na tábua dos espíritos?

-A inscrição...

-_"O poder das três vai nos libertar"_. - Sakura e Hinata citaram juntas, e Shino moveu a mão jogando uma chama que circulou em torno das irmas.

-Há, há, há!

-Vamos, precisamos ficar juntas! - Sakura falou segurando a mão das suas irmãs.

-_O PODER DAS TRÊS VAI NOS LIBERTAR, O PODER DAS TRÊS VAI NOS LIBERTAR..._- Elas começaram a citar, agora juntas e repetidamente. Shino ergueu a mão e jogou uma espécie de redemoinho de vento em torno das irmãs e começou a rir:

-Eu não sou o único... Eu sou UM entre MILHÕES... Em lugares que não imaginam, e em formas que jamais iriam acreditar. Somos o inferno na terra! Nunca estarão a salvo... Nunca estarão LIVRES! - Ele gritou por fim explodindo. Elas viraram o rosto com a claridade e a força da explosão.

-O poder das trás... - Sakura quem falou ainda ofegante. Elas se olharam e sorriram.

**O~~O**

Um novo dia.  
>Sakura abriu a porta e saiu da casa olhando o jornal e aproximando-se para pegá-lo.<p>

-Bom dia.

Ela levantou-se surpresa ao ver ninguém menos que...

-Oi Sasuke. Que surpresa. - E desceu alguns degraus. Ele aproximou-se com um copo de café em mãos e riu.

-Estou me sentindo muito culpado por aquele café ruim... Queria me desculpar com você.

Ela abraçou o jornal e ainda sorrindo perguntou-lhe:

-E decidiu me trazer um café bem gostoso...?

-Este? - Ele apontou para seu copo. -Não. Este é meu. - E tirou os óculos escuros fitando-a seriamente. -Eu... Eu queria convidar você pra jantar. - Ele olhou sua expressão e suspirou brevemente. -A menos que esteja com medo...

-De...?

-Você sabe. Passar uma noite maravilhosa, com antigas lembranças, reacender uma velha chama...

-Eu não sei. É melhor não... - Falou tentando parecer séria, mas seu sorriso a traía.

-Está bem. - Ele entrou no jogo. -Sexta à noite, oito horas? - Mas ela encarou-o, agora surpresa. -Você hesitou. - Declarou.

-É, mas não é o que pensa... - Disse. -É que a minha vida ficou um pouco... Complicada. **Eu**ligo pra você.

-Claro. - Ele falou pegando os óculos escuros e levando-os de volta ao rosto. -Cuide-se Sakura.

-Tchau Sasuke.

-È o Sasuke... - Hinata falou virando-se para Ino assim que saíram da casa e avistaram Sakura no fim das escadas.

-Eu disse que ouvi voz de homem. - Ino falou.

-O que ele queria? - Hinata perguntou e Sakura se virou.

-Han... Me convidar pra sair.

-...E você disse? - A morena continuou. Ino sorria e trazia a gata em seus braços.

-Bem, eu disse "sim" depois... Eu não sei. Preciso pensar melhor. - E franziu o cenho fitando-as. -Será que eu posso namorar...? Será que as bruxas namoram? - Ino e Hinata riram, e esta última falou:

-Não só namoram como ficam com os mais bonitos.

Assim que abriu a porta do carro, Sasuke olhou novamente para a entrada da casa das irmãs. Franziu o cenho brevemente ao ver ainda nos braços de Ino, a gata saiamesa, mas entrou no veículo e saiu.

-Não vão rir quando acontecer com vocês. Vai ser bem diferente agora. - Sakura falou fitando-as.

-Pelo menos nossas vidas não vão ser chatas... - Ino comentou.

-...Mas nunca serão as mesmas...

-...E isso é ruim?

-Não. - Ela disse mirando-a. -Mas pode ser um problema enorme. - Ino levou uma das mãos às costas da irmã e as três viraram-se e começaram a subir os degraus de volta pra casa.

-Sakura tem razão. - Hinata concordou. -O que vamos fazer?

-O que _podemos_fazer? - Ino perguntou.

-Nós vamos ser cuidadosas, espertas, e... Vamos ficar juntas. - Sakura falou. Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas brevemente murmurando para ouvirem-na:

-Isso vai ser interessante...

Elas entraram na casa.  
>Ainda com o jornal em mãos, Sakura olhou para a porta e afastou um passo, e esta moveu-se fechando-se sozinha pelos seus poderes...<p>

* * *

><p>Esse foi o primeiro de muitos capítulos.<br>Adorei muito escrevê-lo, e espero que tenham curtido também...  
>Quanto ao nosso loiro preferido: Naruto, não se preocupem, ele chegará devagarzinho, e vai marcar presença.<br>Até o próximo capítulo!

Comentem!


End file.
